


SHIVER

by succubusybody



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alley Sex, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Immortal Ben, Implied Kidnapping, Nonvember, One Shot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reincarnation, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 19:59:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16583120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/succubusybody/pseuds/succubusybody
Summary: Rey tells a creep to fuck off in a bar. He happens to be her soulmate.A dark rendition of the reincarnation soulmate trope.





	SHIVER

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Nonvember... Ben lives forever, Rey lives normal lives. Each time she dies, he has to find her again. She doesn't remember a thing about her past lives.
> 
> I am currently in LOVE with writing one shots while I try to figure out where I want to take my other stories. This is really fun for me!! If y'all have any prompts or ideas for one shots you'd like to see, you could always send me an ask on tumblr! My username is the same there as it is here: succubusybody.tumblr.com

“Hey, do you know him?”

Rose jabs her in the ribs with an elbow. Rey scowls, turning away from the man she’s talking to and glaring at her friend before following her gaze across the bar to some guy, definitely way older than her, who’s sitting by himself and just… _staring_.

She snorts. “No. I quit prowling the recent divorcé support groups a while ago, Rose.” 

With a roll of the eyes, she turns and tries to continue the conversation with… Poe. Or whatever the fuck his name is. He’s boring her to death with some story about what it’s like to be an MMA fighter, taking way too long to explain what goes into it.

Like, she gets it. They beat the shit out of each other until somebody wins the money. Cool. 

But the listening and pretending to be interested part is key to getting laid, so that’s what she’s doing. Or that’s what she’s _trying_ to do, anyway. Rose pulls at her arm shortly after.

“Rey, I think he’s really into you. Maybe you should go talk to him… or at least tell him to fuck off.” Rey sighs and rolls her eyes, tipping her head to the side to look over her shoulder again and hoping that the look of annoyance will be enough to get Rose to forget about the weirdo - but when she turns around, her friend isn’t even looking in her direction. 

She’s staring right at the creep, her body all tense. A bit of compassion starts to creep in, softening the edges of the irritation; her best friend is just trying to look out for her. Nothing wrong with that.

Besides, if she really wanted to find a guy to fool around with, she should’ve told Rose to bring Finn. She can’t just ditch her. It’s not cool.

Just for a second, she turns back to Poe, a tight smile on her lips. “Hey, look, I gotta deal with this.” She pauses, trying to decide whether or not to cut her losses. “Nice meeting you.”

Before he can ask for her number, or offer to wait around for her, or whatever he planned to do, she takes off, jaw set, in the direction of the mystery creep. It’s better this way, she thinks. If they ever reconnected, she’d have to listen to all of his bullshit all over again, and she really doesn’t have the mental fortitude for that.

Rey stops directly in front of him, arms crossed tightly over her chest. There _is_ something weird about him - he’s dressed like everybody else, but he still seems out of place.

Maybe she should have listened to Rose a little bit sooner. It’s too late for that, though.

“What the fuck is your problem?”

His eyes rest on her with a soft familiarity that makes her skin crawl. No stranger should be looking at her that way, and he’s definitely a stranger. He smiles, in a sad way, almost, if she reads it right, but he doesn’t answer. Of course he fucking doesn’t. Creeps never fucking do. She bristles.

“Well? You’re freaking my friend out. I don’t know you. I don’t wanna know you. So _fuck off_.”

He sighs and plants his hands on his knees, using the leverage to push himself out of the chair. Rey just watches, arms still crossed, as he starts to move past the door. As he steps past her, the backs of their hands brush.

An accident, she’s sure, but she feels something like a jolt of electricity shooting up her spine, an emotion she can’t quite put her finger on lingering in her stomach.

She tries to shake it off with a huff. He left his full beer on the table where he’d been sitting. Weirdo.

-

Rey waits for Rose in front of the bar. It’s last call, so they’re going to walk home - but her friend still needs to settle up, and there’s a line to get into the bathroom. She’d wanted some fresh air.

Too many vodka cranberries tend to do that to her.

Her stomach turns, but she knows damn well she won’t make it through the line, so she wanders into the alley, bracing herself with a hand against the wall as she empties her stomach onto the pavement. It’s not her classiest moment, sure, but it’ll sure as hell make her feel better.

“You never did know your limits.”

The voice is familiar but not. The sound of it alone is enough to raise the fine hairs on the back of her neck and pepper her arms with goosebumps, even though she’s wearing a jacket. She stands, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, and it’s him.

Of course it is.

She rolls her eyes, head spinning pleasantly. “You don’t know me.” She should be scared, she thinks, but she’s just feeling annoyed. He’s blocking the exit. She wants him to get the fuck out of her way. Didn’t she make it clear she wasn’t interested?

“I do. I’ve known you for a thousand years.” He looks so serious when he speaks - she snorts. He takes a step forward, his arms outstretched. “It took me twenty-five years to find you this time. Twenty-five years I’ve been waiting to hold you in my arms again.”

This time, she can’t help herself: she laughs out loud, shaking her head. “What the fuck?” She crosses her arms, shifting her weight to one side as she does. “You’re batshit, dude. Get out of my way before I start screaming fire.”

He doesn’t move. The situation seems a little bit less funny. 

Rose is calling her name, and probably calling her phone, too, since she can feel it buzzing in her pocket. Rey sets her jaw and moves forward, intending to brush past him. She draws in a breath to call out an answer, letting Rose know where she is.

But he’s quicker and more fucked up than she thought, and a hand claps over her mouth before she can flinch away. Her brows furrow as she tries to step away, only to have his arm snake around her waist, drawing her to his chest. He plants a kiss on the top of her head, dragging them further into the alley; she screams against his palm, but the street is filled with people milling about, heading home or to the next bar after last call.

No one can hear her. 

His breath is hot in her ear as his body crowds her against the wall, brick biting into cheek as she thrashes against him. He shushes her patiently, his hand running down her stomach and into the waistband of her jeans. 

She does the only thing she can think to do and bites his palm. 

The man swears, his grip on her jaw tightening until she whimpers. “I know you’re upset. I know. But it’ll be okay.” His voice is low and tense; her stomach twists at the sound of it. “I’m trying to be patient. I’m really trying, okay? I always try.”

Rey is only half-listening, too distracted by the way he’s prying her jeans down her thighs, panties with them. Fear bubbles in her chest, tears welling up and threatening to spill in a matter of moments as she twists and wrestles against him. It’s useless - he has her pinned - but she doesn’t know what else to do.

“I know,” he coos, using his weight to keep her in place as he loosens his own jeans. “I know. But it’s been so long, and I’ve missed this so much.”

He spits, and she doesn’t quite register it until she feels him spreading his saliva between her legs. Rey sobs, tears spilling over his fingers, but it doesn’t stop him. “I know.” He kisses the back of her head, and she feels him line himself up with her entrance. “I know. I’m sorry.”

She draws in a sharp breath as he sinks into her. Even with the spit, it’s uncomfortable at best - the size of him has her stretched to her limits.

He groans. “The first time is always my favorite.”

Squeezing her eyes shut, she uses her hands to brace herself against the wall as he starts to thrust into her. She’s known this kind of frenzied passion before - her college boyfriend had fucked her the same way when she came back from studying abroad.

So she does now what she did then, and she waits for it to be over.

If he’s bothered by her stillness, silent except for the odd muffled sob, he doesn’t show it. His hips are jerky and impatient. Selfish, even. 

Her fingers dig into brick, chest shaking with a sob as he reaches his climax noisily, groaning and swearing against her hair. The man pulls out of her, and the feel of his spend oozing out of her is enough to make her want to be sick all over again. He pulls up his pants, then hers, and turns her around, his hand still covering her mouth.

She thinks that he almost looks remorseful, but that can’t be right. Can it?

“I know the first time is always awful to you. I’m sorry. It’ll get better one day.” He pauses, his dark eyes searching her face with a tenderness that makes her uneasy. “You’ll love me eventually,” he continues. “You always do.”

Rey’s brows furrow, eyes still glassy with tears, and she shakes her head furiously. He just sighs, like he’s exasperated.

“Starting over is always the hardest part, Rey.” She doesn’t remember ever telling him her name. She can’t figure out if she’s scared or confused, or a good mix of both. She doesn’t know what to do.

“And I promise, I’m gonna take good care of you. I know you’re scared right now, but we’ll get through this. I just have one more thing to apologize for, and then it’s you and me, baby. I just have to get you home.” He pauses, and her eyes widen.

Again, he’s unbothered. “I’m sorry. I know you’re scared, and I wish I didn’t have to… but the universe made you for me.”

Without missing a beat, he uses his grip on her jaw to bounce her head off of the brick behind her, and the world goes black.


End file.
